Use of mobile communications devices (“MCDs”), such as cellular phones, smart phones, email devices, etc., continues to increase. The number and complexity of available applications for use with these MCDs are also proliferating, such that users expect to use their MCDs to access and fully utilize a variety of applications. More and more of these MCD applications include synchronization operations whereby data is synchronized between the MCDs and remote back-end servers supporting the MCD applications over the wireless network. In some instances, data maintained or entered on an MCD for use with a certain application is synchronized with the remote server supporting that application so the data can be stored, updated, and maintained by other devices and from other locations, and for display via other communications channels. Similarly, some MCD applications allow data to be downloaded to the MCD when in use, such as to be able to display recent updates, status changes, messages, and the like.
Therefore, a need exists for simplified use of MCD applications and for systems and methods that allow for automatically synchronizing data using an MCD.